Faithful
by Nakimochiku
Summary: for Grimmjow, faithfulness was something special. UlquixGrimm, oneshot, fluff, enjoy!


Faithful

Grimmjow knew who he was. For one to survive at all, one must always know, and never doubt. Some may call him unfaithful, others a whore, but he knew who is was. Someone with a short attention span. One person all the time tended to get very boring. He couldn't stand the though of being with someone sexually over even a weak, never mind a month.

Or three, as he and Ulquiorra are.

Three whole months, he'd been with Ulquiorra without taking a break from him, without sneaking around with someone else, without even thinking someone else was attractive. though most of the arrancar seemed to think he had it for the Kurosaki kid. All he wanted to do was tear his head off. But now that he thought of it…. Maybe he would be a good fuck….

Three whole months, he'd allowed Ulquiorra to top him. He liked to say 'allowed' because he knew he couldn't have done anything even if he'd wanted to (which he often tried to swear to himself that he did. He did want to do something). For three whole months.

As he looked back on it, he found it kind of amazing. He found everything about their relationship amazing. Last he'd checked, he'd wanted to tear the stupid short green eyed ball of apathy to shreads. Now all he wanted to do was cuddled and purr and let those wonderfully talented fingers do their thing, or let those fingers do other things that had him moaning instead of purring. ……he also like the pretend that it was always the former that he was interested in.

Three whole months. That was something special. That was worthy of something. That deserved some recognition. That was something to celebrate. For three whole months he'd managed to keep himself chained to a guy that had satisfied his unsatisfiable (even for hollow standards, so Aizen theorized that it was something he'd carried in life) sex drive. He'd done it! So Gin better be ready to pay up.

He remembered vaguely that these kinds of relationships were celebrated. When people were together for long amounts of time, they celebrated. Like the New Arrancar Anniversary party they'd had in may. That's what he needed an anniversary. He couldn't remember the exact date that Ulquiorra had pinned him in his room, but decided this was the day.

Grimmjow wandered back to his own quarters and picked up the one thing of any real meaning to him, though it didn't really have one bit of meaning at all. He just thought it was pretty.

He met Ulquiorra in the hall in front of his door. He presented the two little glass birds with a stupid grin,half hoping Ulquiorra would at least give him his 'pleased' face, which was still no different than his other expressions, but they were working on that.

But Ulquiorra only looked dully at the glass birds, and Grimmjow's grin died, put out by the negative reaction, or lack thereof. "what this?" the fourth asked smoothly, unlocking his door.

Grimmjow shrugged, not very eager to explain when Ulquiorra had obviously refused the gift. He mumbled, and Ulquiorra gave him a sharp look. "anniversary present." He clarified. The green-eyed ball of apathy hummed, taking the birds and examining them. "ya know… cause we've been together for three months I thought…." He trailed off.

"that's such a human sentiment, Grimmjow."

The sixth's wide shoulders straitened. "you know me, Ulquiorra. Human or not, three months is kinda…." He mumbled the last part, eyes wandering to the ceiling in an attempt to ward off the sharp look that told him to translate. "special…" he finally admitted,

Ulquiorra searched him with his soul burning, hell-condemning eyes, looking for an ulterior motive. Finding none, let that the glass figurine drop into his pocket, allowing Grimmjow to peck him on his cheek.

"special…." Ulquiorra repeated to himself, not loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

For all those who know Grimmjow the way he knows himself, special is only a rare thing.

OWARI

_Four AM, dog barking, cocks (wheezing laughter) crowing, and little Naki-Naki (scoffs at name) is stuffed with bootleg cornflakes and nearly sour milk, unable to sleep. Review please._


End file.
